i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Torahiko Kusakabe
|color2 = |Name = Torahiko Kusakabe |Kanji = 日下部虎彦 |Roumaji = Kusakabe Torahiko |Aliases = Tora Tora-chan Kusakabe-kun Torahiko Tora-san Torahiko-kun Torahiko-san Cerberus Tiger Kids |Image = Kusakabe Torahiko Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "It's me, Kusakabe Torahiko! Emerging from a journey!" |Gender = Male |Age = 19 |BT = AB |Bday = October 16th |Height = 5'10" or 179 cm |Weight = 59 kg |Unit = |Position = Leader |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Unnamed older Sister |Hobby = Painting |FFood = Pufferfish Sashimi |LFood = Vegetables |CV = Roa Kenji }} Torahiko Kusakabe (日下部虎彦 Kusakabe Torahiko) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, ArS, who was the fourth to be introduced in the game. Profile Description A self-centered tyrant. A famous painter who is often requested to paint portraits of people but only draws paintings of animals and abstracts. Surprisingly, he's an author of children's stories; it was a secret until Lucas found out. Because he's an outdoors type of artist, he visits various countries to paint. Interview * Make a simple self-introduction. ** The amazing Kusakabe Torahiko here! Call me Tora-chan. I'm going off to paint a piece right now! See ya! * How did you become an idol? ** It's 'cause I was told I could do it freely! Who said that? Of course, it was the president himself! Can I leave on a journey yet? * Your impression upon meeting the other members? ** Kyosuke is a livelier guy than he seems! It'd be nice if he could freely ignore those deadlines of his. Well then, I'm going off on a journey! Personality Unrestrained and carefree, Torahiko can come off as being quite an irresponsible young man who is extremely self-absorbed. He dislikes deadlines and strict rules, as he believes that everyone, including his fellow group members, can live, work and perform the way they want to, and he does not see the need to interfere in their "freedom." However, despite his seemingly careless self, his intuition allows him to see past exteriors and grasp other peoples' temperaments fairly accurately. He also cannot seem to stay put and constantly travels to various places. Profile Story Appearance Torahiko is a young man with straight red hair and red eyes. His most noticeable feature is his shark teeth and he is often times seen grinning in excitement. Lines |Scout = To be able to summon the great meTorahiko uses ore-sama which is an incredibly pompous way to call himself., such a great summon! |Idolizing = Nishishi!Torahiko's trademark laughter. My drawings have also improved! |Reg1 = Torahiko Kusakabe! I just came back from a journey! |Reg2 = What kind of animals should I draw today~ |Reg3 = Nishishi! I will become a free idol! |Reg4 = Last time when I was on a journey I had been chased by the police. It was really bad~ |Reg5 = Kyosuke! Make my journey records into a manga! |Reg6 = Akio, is your sister scary too? My elder sister is incredibly scary... |Reg7 = Shiki! Give me a pot! I just caught a bug and want to put it inside! |Reg8 = Why does Hikaru always turn round and around a lot? |Reg9 = Raku, let's paint together! You did bring the brush, right? |Reg10 = Lucas is a stoic guy! |Jul1 = So hot! It's so hot, I can't even draw. |Jul2 = 's so hot! Producer! Give me something cold! |Aug1 = If I go to the beach my body will turn red (from sunburn)! But I love red so it's okay! |Aug2 = I want to go to the beach! Producer, come along with me ♪ |Sep1 = Shiki! Lets eat tsukimi dango ♪ |Sep2 = When I went to Kyosuke's place to play on his birthday, I saw a manga where the protagonist wore red attire. |Oct1 = I want to be a tiger for Halloween! Gao- |Oct2 = Producer! This month is my birth month! |Nov1 = Autumn of art! Today, let's draw a lot! |Nov2 = Lately Seiya has been quite noisy, asking me to teach him how to paint. |Dec1 = Looks like Shiki is busy on Christmas. |Dec2 = Looks like I can make a good story if it turns out to be a White Christmas! |Jan1 = Is it the Year of the Tiger? |Jan2 = I'd have no problem if every year were the Year of the Tiger! |Feb1= Give some chocolate... to me too! |Feb2= Of course you will give the biggest amount of chocolate to me! |Mar1=My smile is enough as thanks for the chocolate! |Mar2=It's warm and it feels good~ |Apr1= When I look at the cherry trees I feel like drawing! |Apr2= Are there guys who are more amazing than me? But the great me won't lose to them! |May1=It became warmer♪ Makes you want to go on a journey! |May2=I want to go to a lot of countries and draw! |Jun1-16= Unexpectedly, I don't hate it when it's damp like this, y'know? |Jun2-16= The only thing I can do on rainy days is to draw! |2Sep1= Even if I buy new clothes they get immediately stained with paint |2Sep2= If finally cooled down! Let's draw something! |2Oct1= Kyosuke gave me cat ears but I wanted tiger ones! |2Oct2= Producer! Put the sweets in this pot! |2Nov1 = It's my autumn! I'll draw as much as I want! |2Nov2 = I want to eat some Fugu Sashimi! Hey, Raku, let's go fish some~ |2Dec1 = When walking in town a lot of kids mistook me for Santa Claus. Is it because my clothes are bright red? |2Dec2 = I'm going to drag out that shut-in Akio and go see the first sunrise of the year with him! |Download = I can't wait! Let me go on a trip for a little bit! |Story = Choose your favorite story, okay? |Main1 = You can read it freely! Nishishi! |Main2 = Choose the chapter you like! |Love1 = Love stories? Let's read them together! |Love2 = Since our journey begins now, let's go! |Shop = If you want to shop, it's right here! |Purchase = It's good to look for useful things! |Friend = Friend's information is here. |Other = Seems like you can do a lot of things. |Start1 = I will go anywhere! |Skill1A = Damn it! |Skill1B = Teyaah! |Skill1C = Nishishi~ |Clear1 = I still haven't drawn enough! |Affection1 = Next time I will draw your portrait. |Start2 = Inspiration gushing forth! |Skill2A = The arts are exploding! |Skill2B = Not enough drawings! |Skill2C = Artist Time! |Clear2 = This is gonna become a motif. |Affection2 = Let's go on a journey together! |Start3 = Time to break the line between 'Art' and 'Live' ! |Skill3A = *Humming sounds* |Skill3B = Shall we draw together? |Skill3C = It's fine to do it freely, right!? |Clear3 = Now let's leave for a journey! |Affection3 = "Love", what kind of shape would you give it? |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipFeb1 = |ClipFeb2 = |ClipMar1 = |ClipMar2 = |ClipMay1 = |ClipMay2 = |ClipApr1 = |ClipApr2 = |ClipJun1-16 = |ClipJun2-16 = |Clip2Sep1 = |Clip2Sep2 = |Clip2Oct1 = |Clip2Oct2 = |Clip2Nov1 = |Clip2Nov2 = |Clip2Dec1 = |Clip2Dec2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Notes Category:ArS Category:Torahiko Kusakabe Category:Third Generation